Swimming Pool
by Bondariana
Summary: James Potter of Auror Training Division No. 5 has been told that in order for him to qualify he needs to be able to complete a surf lifesaving certificate. However, James Potter doesn’t even know how to swim…
1. Chapter 1

Swimming Pool

Summary: James Potter of Auror Training Division No. 5 has been told that in order for him to qualify he needs to be able to complete a surf lifesaving certificate. However, James Potter doesn't even know how to swim…

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AN: hey guys, this is for lily james fans (like me) and co written by my friend who decided, unwisely, to give up fan fiction. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"What do you mean swim!"

"Exactly that Mr Potter. Swim. You need to be able to complete a surf life saving course in order to pass your Auror Qualification Test, and in order to do the surf lifesaving course, you need to be able to swim. Simple really."

"But-… you don't seem to understand – I don't swim."

Professor Michaels, Head of Auror Training Division No. 5, gave his star pupil (up until now) James Potter a look.

"That doesn't matter. I will enter you in a Swimming Training program to help you start, Mr Potter. You will start Monday."

* * *

Hysterical laughter bounced off the walls around James as he finished his tale of gruesome horrors to his friends. What was their problem anyway? Swimming was a gruesome horror!

"Sirius, I think your about to wet yourself… do I need to put you outside?"

Smirking at the abrupt stop of laughter coming from his 'apparently' good looking friend, he moved towards the fridge for another can of beer.

"At least I don't scratch my head for a week at a time every year." Sirius spat back, looking murderous.

"Well at least neither of you have to grow fangs once a month." This came from the quiet company of Remus Lupin, snorter extraordinaire.

"Aw, Remy! We all love ya!"

"I know _you_ do Sirius… but what about the rest of them?"

Sheepish glances were cast around the room, from neat black hair, to pale blond, back to the prematurely grey and finally to the messy jet.

"SO!"

Peter shook his head.

"Just wait a moment. Let's look at this fairly; he," Peter pointed to Remus with an eyebrow kink, "transforms into a raging beast every month. And you… you only have to spend one week of your entire life in the presence of an old, and probably fugly man who thinks you're a wimp. And you think your worse off."

James looked around at the amused faces…

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

James stared down at the water in front of him. It seemed so deep. Then he looked to the measure at the side… oh, 1.2 m's. He took a deep breath. Might as well get started. As his father always said, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish.

James looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "Trainer: Evans - Meeting place: seats by deep end."

Deep end… what does that mean? He sighed heavily; not only did he have no idea where the hell he was meant to be, but as soon as he got started the most likely male instructor would kill himself laughing at a 22 year old learning to swim. It wasn't his fault anyway!

Sighing, yet again, he headed towards the only seat available, next to a gorgeous red head wearing a tight swim suit. Slumped in his chair at the other end of the pool to which he had began, he started fiddling with his instruction sheet… and then his pants; God Speedo's were uncomfortable.

The red head gave him a look, then eyed his pants with disdain.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mr Potter, would you?"

He glanced over at her. Leaning back in his chair he said, as smoothly as he could, "Yes, yes I am…"

"Right then, I suppose we should get started. I'm Evans."

She walked off, leaving James stuttering at her empty chair, her retreating back and what he now knew to be the deep end.

"But, but…"

Female… worse then male… not even old…

Oh hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Swimming Pool

Summary: James Potter of Auror Training Division No. 5 has been told that in order for him to qualify he needs to be able to complete a surf lifesaving certificate. However, James Potter doesn't even know how to swim…

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What are they?"

James was holding onto a piece of orange plastic with a nozzle, an identical one lying at his feet.

"They're floaties."

Dubiously, James held them up to the light.

"What do they do?"

"Well," Lily (as he now knew she was called) waded through the water towards him and grabbed one from his outstretched arm, "firstly, they go on like this."

Opening it up to a hollow, circle-like thing (James hadn't known you could do that or he would have experimented), she reached for his arm.

"Hey hey hey! What do you want with my arm!"

Sighing, Lily reached for his arm again.

"They go on your arm."

"Why would I want a piece or orange crap on my arm?"

Smirking, Lily replied, "It will help you float."

James looked down at the water which came up to mid thigh.

"Why would I need to float?"

"Because, we are heading down there."

Lily pointed to the darker water.

"What's down there?"

"Why don't you put on your goggles-"

"Goggles?"

"The things you claimed would make you look like you had fly eyes."

Ah, right. Grabbing the 'goggles' he sat down, his head disappearing under the water. James tried to open his eyes but water hit them. He tried to yell, but all that came out was bubbles. He shot back up to the surface.

"I can't see!"

"That's because the goggles are meant to go on your face."

Quirking an eyebrow at her he held up the 'goggles'.

"And how, exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Lily smiled at him and reached for the 'goggles'.

"Like this."

She brought herself against him and reached up towards his face. James closed his eyes, slightly nervously, in preparation for inevitable. Then he felt hands on his head and a tightening sensation. Something slapped around his eyes. With a yell he jerked backwards, landing on his bum underwater.

James blinked. And blinked again. He was underwater and he could _see…_

* * *

James downed another shot.

Sirius let out a high pitched cackle at his friend's misfortunes.

"Mate, I have to say, you are officially pathetic."

James groaned, "You seem to think I don't realize that."

Remus chuckled, "Go on, we're dying to know what else you did to make yourself look like an idiot."

"Thanks for the moral support. It's painful enough that I have to recite it for you, going through it once was enough."

Peter smirked. "It couldn't get that worse could it?"

"Just you wait…"

* * *

James waded down to the deep end, or as he knew it, the dark end, wearing the now inflated floaties on each arm and his 'goggles'.

"So now what?"

"We need to get to a depth that you can't stand at."

Lily was floating along beside him it her terribly tight swimming costume. Unfortunately it wasn't a bikini.

"But I want to be able to stand!"

"But you won't learn to swim if you stand."

James looked mournfully at her, silently begging her to let off with this torture.

"Fine, we'll learn here if you really want to."

"This is so humiliating."

* * *

"She taught me doggy paddle. It was so humiliating."

"It couldn't have been that bad…"

"You didn't see her face. She said that if I didn't try, I would have to stay until I learn everything. And then there was that bastard…"

Sirius looked at Remus. "That bastard?"

"A guy 2 lanes over showing off and winking at Lily… and he could swim…"

"Did you ask who he was?"

"Her ex."

"Ouch…"

"So I take it that's why your getting drunk?"

James nodded. Oh yes, he was going to get smashed and forget about everything that happened. Drunk indeed.


End file.
